


Broken Windows Theory

by Shiqe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gamzee's Necrophilia Kink™, I really have found a hobby out of torturing my favorite characters huh, M/M, Making Out, No beta we die like a myriad of Daves, Overstimulation, PTSD cause it's Dave, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sloppy Makeouts, cause it's Gamzee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiqe/pseuds/Shiqe
Summary: Gamzee squats down and gets inches away from Dave’s face. He holds his head again and slowly runs his tongue along the stream of blood. Dave doesn’t have enough energy to push him away.“Motherfuck, you taste delicious,” Gamzee moans. “I’ve never tried human blood before, god, it’s so motherfuckin' good.” He licks again.“Get off…” Dave barely grunts.“Karkat won’t mind if I borrow you for a little while, right Dave?” Gamzee coos to him. “After all, what are moirails for?”
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Dave Strider, Past Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider, implied Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 15
Kudos: 82





	Broken Windows Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm really into Homestuck now and this is the shit I contribute to the fandom.
> 
> I'm sure I don't have to say it at this point since you're already this far, but if you're uncomfortable about any of the tags listed above, please close the tab now! Cheers, all of you!

Dave was used to the honks by now. Sure, they’re generally creepy as fuck and he could go without hearing them everywhere he goes on this damn meteor, but they don’t really spook him anymore like they used to. They were always quick and far away— he didn’t even catch them a lot of the time.

He doesn’t have a destination in mind, really. He’s just aimlessly walking anywhere. After he and Karkat finished the last Alternian romance novel on the meteor for the third time, he kinda ran out of things to do.

_honk._

There it was. There it fucking was. As if he knew Dave was just thinking about him.

Maybe he’ll see him again. At that thought, he thinks back to his last and only encounter with the lunatic in the two years he’s been here. It only happened just the other week, and he only saw him from afar in the dim hallway, his lanky figure shrouded in the awful darkness. He didn’t even talk to Dave, he just stared at him for a good few seconds then left, a slow, haunting drawl of a honk following him.

Dave suddenly doesn't feel like encountering him again.

_Honk._

He stops walking. That’s never happened before. He’s never heard two consecutive honks, much less two honks where the second one is noticeably louder than the first. Holding his breath, he looks around, waiting to flinch as he catches the clown’s dead gaze.

Yep, it’s a dark fucking hallway again.

He sighs and straightens up, regaining the little composure he lost. “Look, Gamzee, was it?” He calls out, “If you feel like fucking with someone, go see Terezi, cause I’m not the best person to do that shit with, whatever shit it is you do. I don’t—”

_Hoooooooonk._

Even closer. He’s in this hallway.

“Don’t start this shit with me, I’m not in the mood. Do you want me to go get Karkat, so he can shoosh you or whatever? Run his hands along your face and squeeze your nose— actually, that’s fucking creepy, what the fuck even is that anyway? Is that just yet another troll thing I’ll never understand?”

“You’re so noisy, motherfucker.”

Dave freezes. He didn’t actually expect any sort of response from the guy, and now that he got it, he wasn’t sure if he even wanted one to begin with. Dave’s never heard him speak before, and now his voice sounds so toxic, so foreign.

And he sounds literally right next to Dave. But surprise surprise, he’s nowhere to be found.

“Oh fuck this, fuck this, fuck no,” he mutters to himself, starting to speed walk away. “Where’s Karkat when you need him? That asshole is always in my face, why is now the time he’s nowhere near me?” He raises his voice and shouts back to where Gamzee presumably just was. “I don’t know how you get off, dude, and I don’t want to fucking know. If you want to get a rise out of someone, bother someone else. I’m not gonna fucking stand for this.”

He rushes past one of the air vents right above the floor, sparing it no mind until his ankle is suddenly grabbed by something.

Dave almost screams as he trips over himself and falls on the floor. He looks to his leg, and sure enough, tightly gripping his ankle is a slender, gray hand coming from the vent.

When he tries to jerk away, spitting out insult after insult, the grip doesn’t give.

There’s shifting from inside the vent, and Gamzee’s stupid fucking god tier hat thing pokes out with his stupid fucking face staring right at him.

“Hey Dave, nice to meet you,” he lazily greets, the smile he wears being the most unsettling part.

Dave tries to jerk away again. “How do you know my name?”

Gamzee isn’t phased. “Karkat talks about you a whole lot, you cool motherfucker. Do you know how cool you are, Dave?”

“I don’t need to hear it from you. Let go of me, you asshole.”

Still displaying no other sort of feeling, Gamzee climbs out of the vent and crawls over to Dave, still keeping an iron grip on his ankle. “Why are you mad at me, Dave? I didn’t say anything to offend you.”

“The fact that you’re here right now is pissing me off. Go away.”

“Daaaave.”

“What?”

With his other hand, Gamzee pokes at Dave’s chest. “You’re breathing fast.”

Dave hesitates a moment to easily deduce yeah, he is breathing pretty fucking fast. Frightened, he covers himself and tries to back up. “S-Shut up and leave me alone!”

His smile didn’t go away. “Are you scared of me?”

“No!”

Gamzee reaches out and touches his face. “Ah, but you’re sweating now too.”

Dave cringes back and swats his hand with more force than necessary. “Don’t touch me!”

“Why’re you scared of me, Dave?”

“I’m not scared of you!”

“But you’re shaking.”

“No I’m not! Stop making shit up.”

“We’re all tight motherfuckin' friends here, Dave.” Gamzee lets go of Dave’s ankle and grabs his wrist instead, so he can really get up in his face. Dave tries to struggle again, but Gamzee’s grip is stupid strong. “Loosen up a little and be honest. Tell me what’s on your mind, you cool motherfucker. Why’re you scared of me?”

“B-Because you killed three people!” He shouts, “Because you killed people and disappeared with the bodies and did fuck knows what to them!”

Feeding into his fear some more, Gamzee, with his other hand, digs into Dave’s hair and yanks some of it up, forcing Dave to face him. “Do you think I’ll kill you, Dave?” He licks his lips. “Do you think I’ll cut off your head, start macking on you while I fuck your cold body, drain your blood and use it as lubricant, feed your corpse to the kernelsprite with some other troll and bring you back to life as some beautiful freak? Would you want to die quick, or nice and slow and let me take my time hearing you scream?”

He’s really shaking now. Gamzee’s lazy smile grows even wider as he memorizes every detail of the petrified face below him. His sunglasses are still on, hiding the look in his eyes that Gamzee would give anything to see, but he refrains. Dave, it seems, is already relapsing on enough awful repressed shit.

He remembers watching Dave’s entire life through the viewport. His Bro never did anything quite that morbid, but the sentiment lingers all the same.

Playfully, Gamzee lets go and smirks back at Dave. “I’m just playin’, man. You don’t gotta worry about shit, I don’t wanna kill Karkat’s matesprit.”

Dave backs away and looks down, swallowing hard. “...He told you that?”

“Yup. Congrats on that.”

“Uh, thanks. Now that you’re done threatening to kill me, I’m gonna go now.” Dave, after quickly calming himself down, goes to stand up.

Gamzee stops him. “That was a joke, Dave.”

“It wasn’t a very funny one.”

“I thought it was hilarious. You should’ve seen the look on your face, I had to keep myself from leaning down and making out with you right there.”

Dave turns around and slaps him as hard as possible, clearly offended and mortified.

Gamzee rubs his face, but his smile hardly falters. “What the fuck was that for?”

“Like I fucking said: if you’re trying to start shit with me, go fuck with someone else. You know that Karkat and I are together, and you still say shit like that? That’s inappropriate as hell. What the fuck is wrong with you?”

When Gamzee reaches out to touch him again, Dave tenses up and backs away. “It’s so easy to get a reaction out of you, Dave. If anything, it’s cute.”

“Do _not_ call me cute, you fucking psycho.”

“Sorry, man. I meant cool. You’re cool, right Dave? You’re so motherfuckin' cool.”

“And now you’re mocking me.” Dave dusts off his cape. “I’m done. I’m outta here. I don’t care if you wanna get to know me or whatever the fuck, I’m not talking to you ever again. Don’t bother me anymore.” He turns back around and storms off, rushing to get as far away from Gamzee as possible.

The clown still follows him.

“Dave.”

“Fuck off.”

“Daaaave.”

“Leave me alone.”

“We got off on the wrong foot, my man. How ‘bout we pull up to my lil corner of the meteor, blast some motherfuckin' music and get high together.”

“Why are you still here?”

“I wanna get to know you, Dave. See if you’re as ice cool as Karkat says when he brags about you. See if you’re the right fit for him.”

Dave stops and faces him, furious. “For the last goddamn time: our relationship is none of your business. Leave. Me. The fuck. Alo—“

Gamzee grabs Dave’s head and smashes it against the wall. Pain explodes in his brain as he falls to the ground, hissing and grunting from the searing ache.

He wraps his arms around his head, curling up on the floor. His shades stay on, but blood starts flowing from his forehead and gets in his eyes, restricting his vision even more.

Gamzee squats down and gets inches away from Dave’s face. He holds his head again and slowly runs his tongue along the stream of blood. Dave doesn’t have enough energy to push him away.

“Motherfuck, you taste delicious,” Gamzee moans. “I’ve never tried human blood before, god, it’s so motherfuckin' good.” He licks again.

“Get off…” Dave barely grunts.

“Karkat won’t mind if I borrow you for a little while, right Dave?” Gamzee coos to him. “After all, what are moirails for?”

Dave doesn’t say anything. Just quietly sobs as he tries his best to hide his face.

“It’s okay, Dave.” Gamzee kisses his forehead. “I promised I wouldn’t kill you. I just want to know more about you.”

Gamzee hit him hard, a surge of pain throbbing through him with every beat of his heart, but it wasn’t hard enough for him to pass out. He’s not losing consciousness either. It was just hard enough to immobilize and disorient him but keep him awake.

He almost missed Gamzee teasing him some more, wondering aloud how the other places will taste. And not a moment later did Gamzee smash his lips against his, attacking his mouth almost violently.

Dave put all his strength into keeping his jaw clamped shut, not letting the clown inside his mouth. But that effort was immediately wasted when both of Gamzee’s hands, still holding his head, grabs and pulls his hair back, making Dave open his mouth to gasp in pain.

Gamzee didn’t waste the opportunity. He plunges his tongue into Dave’s mouth, all of his strength now going to the effort to keep himself from throwing up.

His senses were overloaded all at once. There was not only the overwhelming taste of Gamzee on his tongue, but also the disgusting taste of his own blood.

“Your mouth is so warm, Dave,” Gamzee pants with a smile. “It’s so motherfuckin’ alive. Resist some more. Keep wiggling and squirming. Humans taste so fucking good.”

Dave only sobs some more. The only mercy Gamzee really gives him is he let the shades stay on, that way he can still have a little dignity.

He continues assaulting his mouth, licking every place he could reach, Dave’s trying to push him out only adding to his high. Gamzee kept moaning his name, repeating it over and over like a mantra.

It’s like he was filled with passion. Actual passion. Like he was in love with Dave.

Gamzee retractes a little and bit Dave’s bottom lip, which earns a hiss from him.

“You’re too pretty, Dave,” Gamzee pants, no more than an inch away from his face. “Motherfucker, I want to kill you. I want to kill you so bad. I want to watch you bleed out, I wanna make you scream over and over until your motherfuckin' vocal chords rupture. I wanna kiss you so hard you choke and die. I want you to suffocate on my bulge. Can I kill you, Dave?”

“N-No.”

“Ah fuck, you’re right. You’re soooo motherfuckin' right. I can’t fucking kill you. That would make Karkat sad. God, you’re so cool, Dave. You’re the coolest motherfucker ever.”

_Shut up_ , Dave wants to say. The more horrifying, disgusting shit Gamzee says to him, the more he wants to cry. A lunatic is literally forcing himself on him right now, he’s never been more overwhelmed and terrified in his life. Gamzee promises not to kill him, but he’s given Dave every reason in the world to still be scared for his life.

“Why have you not told me off, Dave?”

Dave looks up at him.

“You don’t want this, right? Why haven’t you resisted, or at least told me to stop? I kiss you once, and you go motherfuckin' silent. What’s the deal, my dude?”

Dave bites his lip, keeping his mouth shut.

Gamzee gets close to his ear. “It’s like you’re used to taking a beating, Dave.” The boy below him goes pale. “How many times have you told him you don’t want it? How many times have you gotten smacked for saying no? You’ve learned it’s better if you don’t fight back, right?”

Dave is suddenly shaking like a leaf. Gamzee smiles and licks the shell, ripping an additional small shudder from him. “It really is so motherfuckin’ easy to get a reaction out of you. You never cease to bore me, Dave.”

Gamzee goes right back to forcing his tongue back into Dave’s mouth, the latter trying his best not to gag. 

"You can say no to me, you know. Actually, feel free to resist all you want. I won't punish you like he did. I just won't give you what you want either," Gamzee says in between kisses. "If that doesn't float your boat either, just kick back and try to motherfuckin' enjoy it, my brother."

Gamzee continues making out with him, his hazy, probably lightly concussed brain taking in half what he was saying. The worst part by far was that there was no hate in the way Gamzee touched him. There was no love, Dave wanted to believe, but the way he kissed him was tender yet passionate. It made Dave want to throw up.

After several minutes, Gamzee pulls away from him again and Dave dreads what tirade he'll go on this time.

"I changed my mind. Resist me. Fight me. It's not a suggestion anymore. Eridan was already dead and he put up more of a motherfuckin' fight than you. Granted, the motherfucker's teeth are fucking serrated. At least you squirmed a few minutes ago, now you just won’t move at all. Is that what you are, Dave? Worse than a motherfuckin' corpse?” Gamzee’s finger trails down Dave’s shirt. “Tell me no. Tell me to stop. Push me back. Fight me, Dave.”

At the final taunt, Gamzee pushes his palm between Dave’s legs and slowly rubs. Dave throws his head back and lets out a strangled moan. His whole body tenses up and he reflexively reaches down and tries to push Gamzee’s hand away. Gamzee, of course, doesn’t budge, but his smile grows even wider and rubs harder. Dave falls apart underneath him, a mess of strained moans and squirming.

“... _op_ ,” Dave coughs out.

Gamzee squeezes especially hard, making Dave painfully grunt.

“What was that?”

“ _Stop… p-please…_ ” he sobs.

Staring for a good moment, Gamzee starts cracking up and laughing. Manically. It sends chills down Dave’s spine. “That’s what I’m motherfuckin’ talking about! Give me more of that!” Still laughing, he leans down and kisses Dave some more while continuing to roughly palm him through his pants.

Dave sobs some more as he’s overwhelmed with feeling. He does start trying to struggle and push Gamzee away, but it only makes the clown more excited. 

And the way Gamzee is rubbing him. He starts getting hot and flustered as his traitorous dick springs to life and tents his pants.

“Are you aroused now, Dave?”

“No, don’t… t-touch me…”

“That’s the motherfuckin' spirit,” he teases as he rips Dave’s pants and underwear off in one go, revealing his twitching dick.

Dave’s breath hitches as he tries to get away again, to cover himself. Gamzee, of course, only drags him back.

“Where are you going?” He laughs.

“F-Fuck you! Let me go!”

He clicks his tongue. “I’ll think about it. In the motherfuckin’ meantime…” one hand goes back to the back of Dave’s head, holding him in place as he leaned down again and met their lips. His other hand goes and wraps around Dave, which earns a high pitched cry from him.

Dave continues screaming and moaning into Gamzee’s mouth as he slowly slides his hand up and down, effectively jerking Dave off, tantalizingly slow.

Gamzee breaks the kiss and says into Dave’s open, whining mouth, “Motherfucker, Dave. You got me excited down there too.”

His hand lets go of Dave’s aching cock and reaches for his codpiece. As he undoes it and takes it off, Dave’s stomach plummets. It falls off and Gamzee’s bulge springs free, wriggling around and reaching Gamzee’s hand to latch onto it.

Gamzee sighs, “Yeah, that’s what I’m motherfuckin' talking about. You feel me, Dave?”

He directs it downward and it wraps around Dave’s dick, earning a strange whine from the boy.

“I take it you like it. That’s good, Dave. That’s real good.” Gamzee faces up and licks the boy’s bloody forehead again.

Dave quietly whines some more as Gamzee’s bulge worms itself on his own painfully hard dick, wrapping around it, pumping it and generally wriggling all around it. He hates to admit how much of a fucking effort it is to not thrust into it.

“Can I fuck you?” Gamzee sighs in excitement. “Let me fuck you, Dave. Holy shit, your blood tastes so motherfuckin' good. I’m gonna fuck you. Give me a sec.”

Gamzee untangles his bulge from Dave’s dick, and the boy quietly sobbed from the sudden loss of such aggressively addicting stimulation. 

His mind is so lightheaded and foggy he doesn't register the sensation of the bulge's tip wiggling against his rim.

Gamzee licks him and kisses his forehead again. "You'll need to relax for this. I'm not gonna go slow."

Before Dave can even wonder, Gamzee pushes his hips forward and his slippery bulge wriggles and slides all the way inside Dave's ass, twisting to get as deep as possible.

That's when Dave starts screaming. No words, really. Just his own useless struggling as he screams his head off. He's no longer self-conscious about resisting or being too loud, not when there's a sentient fucking tentacle dick thrashing in his ass with a psycho murder clown above him.

In complete contrast, Gamzee sighed with utmost satisfaction as he sunk into Dave. 

“Take it out!!” He shrieks. “P-Please, stop!”

“Do you do this with Karkat too?”

Dave reaches up to punch him, but Gamzee catches his arm.

“Which one feels better: my bulge or Karkat’s bulge?”

“Shut up! D-Don’t talk about him!”

“Does he kiss you while you do it?”

“Stop it!”

“Wait, have you two even fucked before?”

“You bastard…! Shut up!”

“Is that a no?” Gamzee cocks his head. “He sure is missing out. Does that mean you were a virgin?” His grin grows wider, everything about him dripping with malice. “Oh wait, you _have_ done it before. Plenty of times. All of them with _him_ , right?”

Dave punches him and shoves him with as much force as he can manage, which doesn’t manage to even budge Gamzee. He lets it happen. “Shut up!” He screamed. “Shut up! Shut up! Shut the fuck up!! I’ll kill you! I’ll—“ Dave chokes on his word as his whole body seizes up and he throws his head back.

“Hm? What’s wrong?” Gamzee asks him. 

“T-Take it out,” Dave wheezes and tries to push him away some more, “Take it out, p-please.”

Gamzee cups his hand around the shell of his ear, mockingly listening closer to him. “What was that, Dave? Do that again?”

Dave screams again as Gamzee’s bulge starts twisting again, digging into the same spot it did a minute ago. Gamzee doesn’t even have to move his hips, just keep there and let his bulge move on its own. He hits it again, and again, and Dave is writhing and moaning nonstop.

“N-No, no… fuck you, g-go to hell… you fucking bastard…!” He groans out.

“Why are you still motherfuckin’ speaking like that to me? Doesn’t it feel good?” He pokes at Dave’s dick, earning another strangled cry from him. Then he wraps his hand around it and starts pumping it. “Don’t you wanna come? You’ll feel so motherfuckin’ good if you do. Come on, Dave. Come for me. Come for me and I’ll leave you alone.”

“I-I don’t wanna…”

“Bullshit. You're sucking me in, my man, I can’t even go any motherfuckin’ deeper.”

Before Dave can mindlessly say something else, Gamzee dives back into his mouth and keeps sloppily making out with him. This time, however, Dave doesn’t resist. He just goes with the motions, even whining when Gamzee kisses him again. He’s too far gone to put up a fight, but that doesn’t stop the steady stream of no’s and stop’s that escape him. 

But as Dave nears closer and closer to climaxing, the noises that spill out of him sound less like resistance and more like hazy, senseless pleasure. Underneath Gamzee, he’s completely tense but completely pliant at the same time. Gamzee laughs as he twists his tongue through Dave’s, his purple-tinted saliva mixing beautifully with his, the boy moaning uncontrollably.

“You’re so motherfuckin’ pretty like this,” he keeps laughing and claws at Dave’s cheeks. “Can you just motherfuckin’ stay this pretty forever for me? What if I take off your glasses, Dave?”

At that, Dave whines and pulls his head back a little, only for Gamzee to pull it right back and laugh more maniacally, yanking off his glasses and throwing them somewhere down the hall. “Are you embarrassed of me seeing your eyes?” Dave’s face is as turned away as Gamzee will let him, eyes shut tight and tears streaming from the corners. He licks his tears. “I bet they’re as pretty as the rest of you.”

At a particularly hard jab into Dave’s prostate, his back arches as he gasps violently and his eyes fly open, Gamzee taking in the stunning red hue they are. He stays there, twitching for a few moments as his climax rips through him, mouth agape in a silent scream and his eyes rolling back.

Gamzee continues to pound into his prostate, milking his orgasm as much as possible, even continuing to do so when he was done. Dave’s blurry mind is sent into a state of panic as the onslaught of overstimulating pleasure continues to tear at him.

“Just a moment, Dave,” Gamzee says to him, “I’m finishing inside you.”

And it was just a moment later when his bulge stills and pumps cup after cup of genetic material deep inside Dave, lasting for several, agonizingly long seconds. As it’s happening, Gamzee embraces the poor boy’s shaking body as he’s forced to take more than he ever thought he could.

Even when Gamzee was done, he didn’t take himself out, just laid there for a minute or so, hugging a crying Dave with a content smile on his face.

“I knew you were motherfuckin’ perfect, my man,” Gamzee finally says after some time and pulls out with an awful, final squelch. He tucks himself back inside his codpiece and lickes Dave’s forehead one last time. “I guess that makes the two of us a kismesis couple now. Let me know if you wanna have another motherfuckin’ miracle fest, or if you possibly want Karkat to join in too.”

Dave doesn’t even have much energy left to stay awake, much less be offended by Gamzee’s teasing.

He stands up and just casually walks away, a single honk following his disappearance.

Probably an hour passes before Dave even twitches, before a single thought even crosses his mind. When he does stir up something, his very first thought is he should clean himself up. As he groans and sits up, he thinks there’s no reason to get emotional or pretend it’s the end of the world. This isn’t his first rodeo.  
  
Just clean up and push it down.

Why should this be different than anything else he’s been through?

He crawls over to his clothes and tries to nudge into them, movement proving to be a much bigger problem than he thought. Still, he grits his teeth and tries to stand up. It doesn’t work though, and he silently groans as he falls back to the ground. Plan B.

He reaches for his glasses when a voice echoes from the walls about half a dozen yards away from him. He freezes and his heart plummets.

“Dave?”

Suddenly spiked with as much adrenaline as he can manage (which unfortunately isn’t a lot), he whips his head around and finds Karkat standing there, staring at Dave’s disheveled, half-naked body.

“Karka…”

“Dave?!” He rushes over next to him. “Holy shit, what happened?”

Dave instinctively flinches away from him and keeps his head down. “Yo, what… what are you doing here?”

“I was looking for you, you idiot! What the fuck happened?!”

When Dave doesn’t answer and continues gathering his clothes, Karkat reaches over and turns his head to face him. His face softens when he sees Dave’s terrified one.

“Dave… how did this happen?”

He pulls away and puts his sunglasses back on. “...I’m fine, don’t worry about it. Help me to a bathroom.”

“You’re not fucking fine. You’re half naked, your shades are across the hall, and there’s blood smeared all over your face. Is that…” Karkat gets closer to him, concern quickly blossoming. Dave slowly backs away, but Karkat’s already seen it. “Is that… why is there purple shit on your fa—“

“Don’t touch me!” Dave yells. “Just… shut up about it. Help me get to a fucking bathroom. I can’t stand.”

Karkat hesitates before giving Dave his shoulder and arm, the latter taking it and leaning against him. Karkat helps him up and they start sauntering over to the nearest bathroom, earning a few quiet grunts from Dave.

“You’ll have to tell me what the fuck happened.”

“I’ll tell you in a bit. I promise. Jeez, man.”

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a rushed ending, I do admit, but I wanted to get this submitted so you guys could read it.
> 
> Please consider dropping a comment, regardless of whether praise or criticism. You guys always leave me such lovely feedback! ^u^


End file.
